LOVE & HATE
by weebee2k11
Summary: umm hi this is my first story and its gonna focus mainly on Roxas/Namine  and with maybe a bit of Sora/Kairi thrown in soo please read and tell me what you think :D Rated T just to be safe NOT BEING CONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

AN. UMM hi this is my first story so i hope you like and if i get reviews ill try and update at least once a week.

Roxas pov

I felt weird that day like something was gonna happen but i didnt know what.

So i just started with my normal morning routine of getting up at 6am getting a shower, changed and going out to school.

I was happy though because i was gonna see my girlfriend Namine shes the most beautiful person in the world to me. So i could ask her what she did the day before as i hadnt seen her.

I walked into school all ready to go up to her and ask her what she done yesterday and see if she wanted to go see a movie with me the next night. But that was when i saw the captain of the soccer team and Namines brother Sora strife we had never liked each other... well we had but that was a whil ago, so me going out with his little sister had obviously made him like me less.

He gave me a look that said remember if you hurt my sister im going to hurt you, really started approccing me so i looked behid me to see if i could get away quickly. But the hallway was packed so i could barly move.

When he reached me he grabbed me and pinned me against the lockers "what are you looking at squirt?" he asked me. when i didnt reply immediatly he shouted in my face "well blondy you gonna answer?"

Just as i was about to answer by trying to kick him on the shin, Namine came round the corner took one look at us then ran off.

I kicked myself free of her brothers grasp and started to run after her looking for a petite blond with a white dress on. Cursing to myself as i went, I mean like what had i ever done to Sora we had used to be best friends but now... that had all changed.

AN. like i said before this is my first story so be nice if you like it but im open to critisim as well... well if i get a few review i will continue even if it is a burn then at least i will know someone is reading :)

well hopfully you will press the little review button below hes lonely! :D oo yeah and if u review roxas and sora will give u muchos cookies :D 


	2. Chapter 2

**right so this is the second chapter and i really hope sombody leaves a reviewso i no there is someone reading this xx **

* * *

Eventually i gave up on looking for namine because i couldnt find her anywhere, but she was in 2nd period with me, art which was her favorite so she wouldnt miss it.

But 1st period maths was a drag i mean like i was good at it and all but it wasnt somthing that interested me, i was more into music class, so i had chose that as one of my electives since one day i wanted to be a star i knew it would never happen but still you cant give up on hope, can you?

So anyway when it was time to go to art i tried to get there as fast as possible to talk to her and say that i would try and get along with her brother not that it was likly but i would try anything for namine to be happy.

so i got into the classroom and sat down in my usual seat saving namine the one beside me as always, She walked in and caught my eyes as i gestured for her to sit beside me. she came over and sat down slowly and got her skethpad out of her bag, she brought that skethpad with her everywere and never let anyone see it. not even i had seen it.

"Hey" i said to her trying to get her attention.

"hey Roxas" she said back after a slight hesitation looking down at the desk, she glanced up at me breifly and i noticed that her eyes had a slight red tinge to them and that was when i knew she had been crying, most likly in the girls bathrooms.

"whats the matter Nami?" i asked "is it because me and your brother?"

Hesitating slightly she replied "yeah it always is Roxas...you and Sora...Your always at each others throats, and i dont know why you used to be best friends.. but now you hate each other, why?"

"Nami i dont know we just drifted apart and he started calling me a poof for choosing to do music instead of doing sports and joining teams, then i started dating you.. and he really hates me now."

"yes i know but you should have an idea of why." She said again finally looking at me with searching eyes waiting for me to say something to justify her point.

"well i just dont!" i snapped then realised my mistake she looked like she was going to start crying again "o shit... Nami look im sorry but i really dont know why, look ill try and get along with him for you ok?"

She sniffed a bit then looked back up at me and gave me a quick hug "you would do that? for me?"

"Yeah Nami id do anything for you" I said sinceraly cause i really did mean it i would do anything for her.

She smiled at me then turned away and started drawing in her sketchpad i didnt i was to preoccupied with how i woud make Sora not hate me anymore, this should be fun i thought to myself because i knew he would try to beat me up at lunch again.

But he would try and do it away from Namine this time he would try and do it outside where there would be no-one at all except for his gang.

This is gonna be great i thought to myself getting beat up by him again fun!

The bell rang then to signal the end of the class and i walked out with Namine Dreading when it would be lunch

The rest of the classes between art and lunch flew in and i was shitting myself because well one word SORA! that was when i saw him coming towards me but i stood my ground and waited for him to reach me...

* * *

**so please review if you liked it i no my grammer isnt good but still**


	3. Chapter 3

so sora was walking towards me at a very fast pace while i looked around, checking if namine was anywhere, she wasnt.

so i walked up to sora and said "look sora, your sister was really upset earlier and i cant stand that." i paused momentarily and glanced up at him, i cleared my throat and continued, "Well what i'm trying to say here is, well... That we should try and get along for her."

The look he gave me shocked me it looked like he had expected that but he couldnt have could he?, but he then quickly resumed glaring at me as if nothing had happened before saying, "we will never get along bondie!" He glanced to the side, "so stay outta my way!" He pushed past me and started walking.

"wait!" i called after him "how about pretending to get along, for Namines sake?" he turned around and sort of jerked his head so i took that as a yes, after that was sorted i went to retrieve my lunch.

* * *

The bell signalling the end of lunch hour came quick, but at least i had a good subject next, Music. so i walked down the corridor to the music rooms, dandered in and sat down next to the guitars.

"hey roxas!" i glaced in the direction that i heard that coming from and saw Olette Pence And Hayner sitting beside the piano.

"hey guys" i said as i got up and walked over to them i then sat down beside pence "where were you at lunch?" I questioned looking at all of them in turn.

"ummm nowhere important really roxas so theres no need for you to know now is there?" olette answered almost immediatly.  
I decided not to question them any further than that so just left it at that.

"so roxas if i remember rightly your cousin is coming over from destiny islands to live" he paused slightly before asking "is it a girl? if so is she hot?" at that sentance olette looked over at him with a hurt expression but tried to regain her composure. it seemed like everybody but hayner knew that olette had a thing for him.

"yeah shes called kairi" he looked excited, "..But shes notr your type." hayner gave me a look that said what the hell, while olette gave me one that said thanks.

* * *

The teacher walked in just as hayner was about to go off on a rant about how she was not his type and stuff like that. But to be honest i hadnt seen kairi since we were kids. since my mom died.

oh well i was sure that we would get along and we would catch up within no time at all.  
So i just concentrated on what the teacher was saying about pitch and melody, even though i knew everything he was saying, it never hurts to pay attention but, does it?

after a while we were instructed to go learn a new song on whatever instrument we wanted. i chose the guitar and got started on playing the kings of leon - use somebody, it wasnt the newest song out but i didnt care cause its still a good song.

I concentrated on that and had mastered the song by the end of the class next was religous studies, which flew in because i was in the same class as namine we didnt sit beside each other but still. And we had a substitute teacher who we locked in the store room, oh well a cleaner would get her out. We just left the teacher there as it was the end of school and we were all going now.

"so roxas... did you resolve the issue with my brother then?" Namine asked while looking at me expectantly.

"umm yeah i did.. we're sweet now." i answered looking at the ground as we walked along the street.

"well thats good then, you can come to my house later then." she looked at me again, "only if you want to of course,"

"yeah i will Nami... it'll be good to see cloud and tifa again" i looked at her and smiled "well i'll see you later then" i said cause we were just around the corner from her house and mine was another few streets away.

i leant down kissed her cheek and whispered "bye beautiful" into her ear and watched as a light blush spread across her cheeks making her even cuter if thats possible.

"Bye Roxi" she replied as she walked of down the street to her house.

* * *

By the time i reached my house i was tired and already not looking forward to seeing sora that much, but i had to keep up the charade that me and him had resolved our differences.

I flung my bag down and slumped onto one of the living room chairs not even noticing the red headed female sitting across from me, and sighed, when my dad walked into the room and said "Roxas this is Kairi," then looking at kairi and saying "see i told you he was lazy.

* * *

**im sorry that its another short chapter and quite a boring one too but thats cause i feel like crap and ive been at home from school and i was bored so i wrote it sorry for any spelling mistakes its cause im failing in english and english lit. and i stupidly typed this out on my blackberry first then rememberd i couldnt upload it from that so ya no**

**Also most of the time i wont be updating that fast because im in the middle of doing my examss and coursework so wish me luckxxx**

**Ventus4ever thanks for reveiwing :) and i read both your stories and really like them and i know im really bad at spelling and they are short but imma work on that x**


	4. Authors note

im so so so so so so so sorry but im not going to be able to update this for a while i dont know how long but im having really bad family issues at the moment i mean like my granda died my family hates each other and i just dont have the time with school at the moment so if i can update i will try but for now goodbye :'( Weebee2k11


End file.
